blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure XG Season 1 Episode 2:Cosmo's Revival
Characters #Apallo The Hedgehog(Apallo The Hedgehog) Good #Neos The Hedgehog (apallo the hedgehog)??? #Timmy the Dog(Sonicyay2)Good #Hazeo The Hedgehog ( Apallo The Hedgehog)bad #Sonic The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Silver The Hedgehog(Bluray) good #Shadow The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Blaze The Cat (Apallo The Hedgehog/Spongebob100) good #Princess Elise The Third (insert name here) good #Sara (For any one who hasent seen the sonic ova Sara is the President's Daughter and was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman/Robotnik and is a Cat-Human too...) (Bluray)good #Eggman(insert name here) good #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) GOOD #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) GOOD #Shadic (Bluray) #Shadveric (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fused) (name here) #Shadow Amy (Apallo The Hedgehog-but it's still open to all) and evil verson of Amy Rose when she saw Sonic adn Blaze dating after thier fight. Amy vowed to get vengence on him and used the emeralds. but bakfired and she was sent to chaos hell where she meets nazo. #Nanoq the Hedgehog (TheRatKing) #Maji the Chao (TheRatKing) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Halo the Chaos Future Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Kimiko the White Wolf (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal #Chester the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Nutreal #Jewel the Bat (Scroundernuts)Good #Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Kayumi the Yellow-Footed Rock Walaby (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Joey the Hedgehog (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal (dosen't really care about which side he's on) #Ioh the Porchupine Demon (Pemuler the Pemuler) #BlackSkull the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Bad #Metal Luke (Bunnie) Bad Listens to nobody #Katie Rose (Bunnie) Bad #Frillahk (Villian/Dark Queen, DARKEST) #Darkstorm the Halfbreed (Hero/Villan depends if you remove his crucifix, DARKEST #Ignite The Hedgehog(KajinKnight26) Good #Jacktricia (Jack & Patricia fused) (Spongebob100) #Sawnitt the hedgehog (Sawn) (robana22) Good #Isrenah The Fusion (ITH,GOOD) #Sarah the hedgehog (Villian) #Brent The Echidna (ITH) #omega the hedgehog (mr.sloan) good # #Toby the sniper (frozen scorpio) #Dan the Hedgehog (Kakariko Fried Cucco) (Good/Hero) #Katie Rose (Villian) #Blade the Hegdehog (KFC) (Good/Hero) #Blitz the Pyrohog (KFC) (Good/Hero) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) (Good) #Zephyr The Hedgehog(XXZephryXx) (Good) Rules (Apallo's Rules: if you dotn follow them I will report you) Rules No COping or cloning No Super Powerful Invencable People STICK WITH THE STORY! You will have a certin number of strikes if i have edited soem thig let it stay If your character dies only if I chose to make the plot go to where he/she dies then make another Character there is no crying over your dead character. If you godmod in a fight against a Saga's Main Villian Your Character Will automatically lose the battle. To Explain rule Number 6, this means..... If your character dies or gets sent to Other world Only If the Story Calls for them to coem back they wotn really die but if you break rules just to make your characters live forever or what not then i will edit so that i will be fair. Previously Last Time Sonic Defeated Nazo and used instant transmission to get off the dieing Mobius and landed on another plant, meinwhile Jack and the others fought Shadow Amy but failed. Luckily Sonic returned in time to destroy Both Amy and His bastard child Sonic Junior. And Sonic's family is now complete....... But, deep inder the Land Of the Sky a terriffic event is about to start.....Now. Part One: The Seed of Cosmo Our heroes are now living on Planet Freedom with Blaze and the others awaiting Sonic's Arrival.....It has been almost 5 years sence they have arrived there we now go to them.... South Island- Sonic's Neighborhood Apallo: -laying on the beach with his shades on- Jared: (laying next to Apallo) I just now noticed that ever since Sonic left, we've had little-to-no problems. It's not too cold, it's not too hot, global warming does not exist here, and many other things. I can't think of anything that could ruin this day. Jack & Patricia: (sitting on the bench) Jack: (sighs) What a day, 15 missions & they're all completed. Patricia: Yeah, it's a beautiful day out here. Jack: Yes it is. Jared: (turns to face them) Missions? Apallo:-takes his shades off- and looks at the sky- Huh? -sees Sonic teaching his kid how to fly- Sonic: Pyra your doing a good job! Im so proud of you. Pyra: now i can fly like you daddy :D Sonic: -has her in his arms and lands- Jack: Hi Cous. Patricia: Hi Sonic, it's good to have you back. Sonic: Awe Thanks Pyra: Daddy did u bwing the fwood Sonic: Uhh... Jared: Flying? How could you fly, when you don't have any wings? (wings expand) Jack: Don't worry you'll know about it later Patricia: Anyways, how's it going? Jack: Yeah, how's it going? Jared: I'd like to know why everything was completely peaceful during your absence. Jack: You'll find out later, ok? Jared: I think I already know now. Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays Category:Sonic Adventure XG Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays Category:Sonic Adventure XG Season 1